I'd do anything for your love but i wont do that
by KraziKrysti
Summary: James promises Lily he’ll do anything to prove his love,but what happens when Lily takes it too far?Is it to late to tell James she loves him?Oneshot.


I'll Do Anything For Your Love, But I Wont Do That!

Summery: James promises Lily he'll do anything to prove his love, but what happens when Lily takes it too far? Is it to late to tell James she loves him? One-shot.

Disclaimer: Anna and Kel are mine. All other characters, And the rooms, belong to the hugely successful JK.

xxxxxxxxx

"Lily I love you, why wont you believe me?" James begged as he walked next to Lily towards transfigeration

"I don't believe anything you say Potter because you are a self centred immature jerk." Lily told him

"How can I prove to you I mean it? I'll do anything, ANYTHING you ask of me." James replied, pleading in his voice. Lily stopped

"Anything?" she asked and James nodded

"I swear it." he held up a hand.

"Ok, I want you to sit in the Common room every night for a month. No sneaking out, no rule breaking." Lily commanded. James suddenly went pale

"Oh Merlin." He muttered "Lily, I'll do it for two months, I just cant do the 12th, 13th and 14th." James whispered eyes wide.

"You said anything. This just proves that you…" James clamped a hand over Lily's mouth, looked at his watch then dragged Lily into an empty classroom before locking the room and sound proofing it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JAMES POTTER!" yelled Lily shrilly

"I CANT do the 12th to the 14th and I'm about to share a very big secret to tell you why, and you can't tell a soul. You have to swear it." James looked at Lily intently and Lily sighed

"ok, I swear it."

"Oh Moony forgive me." James muttered closing his eyes. "Remus is a werewolf." He said, eyes open once more to gage Lily's reaction. She blinked a few times and James knew she had suspected.

"Peter, Sirius and I spent the better part of our first few years after we found out attempting to become animagi so we could be with him during his transformations, they were lonely and terrifying times for him and where a werewolf can affect a human they cant affect animals. When we finally managed it we became animals that could control a wolf if need be, but only together can we do it. that's why I CANT stay in the common room on the full moon." James finished. Lily bent double in laughter.

"You expect me to believe you, Sirius and Peter are animagi?" she snorted as she straightened. What ever else she had been about to say was completely forgotten as she fell backwards onto the desk behind her. Where James Potter had been standing moments before there was a jet black stag, head cocked to one side.

"Prongs." She muttered, understanding James's nickname for the first time.

"We need to get going if we don't want to be late for transfigeration." James muttered as he became human once more.

"How…that's why you and Sirius are so good, and Peter isn't failing." Lily muttered to herself as James led her out of the room.

"Lily, you swore you wouldn't tell anyone." James warned

"Yes." Lily replied.

"I'll do two months, just please let me off at the full moon."

"Yes." Lily replied

"Lily?" James asked

"I always suspected, he was always away once a month, just as I was going to check the moon chart he was off twice in one month. I figured I'd got it wrong." Lily muttered

"Blue moon." James replied "Two full moons in one month, happens every four years." He explained

"Wha…where are we?" demanded Lily as she suddenly came out of her daze.

"Short cut." Was the reply "Don't want to be late."

"I've never been this way before." Lily whispered

"Not many people have. We found it second year, along with many others." James smiled as he stopped at a particularly nasty painting of a beheaded goblin.

"Yo billage, let us though you old melon." James told it

"Sure thing, but first, the answer." Said the decapitated head.

"You still havent got it? ha! It's nothing." James laughed. The head muttered and the wall moved sideways. There was a tapestry infront of them and James moved it aside and let Lily go past.

"What was nothing?" Lily asked curiosity getting the better of her

"a riddle I gave him last time. 'what's more powerful than god, more evil than the devil, the rich need it, the poor have it and if you eat it you die.'" James said as he walked into the class room. Lily followed him in and took her seat.

xxxxxxxxx

"PRONGS!" barked Sirius bouncing up to him. "Lets go mate."

"Where?" asked James

"Kitchens, it's almost 9.30." replied Sirius

"Oh bollocks, Padfoot, I can't. Tell Nelly I'm in love and I'll se him in a few months." James replied. Sirius looked shocked

"What?" he demanded

"I promised Lily I wouldn't break any rules for 2 months, excluding you know when." James went back to reading a particularly nasty passage in his potions book.

"But…" Sirius stuttered.

"I told her I'd do ANYTHING to prove I loved her Pad, so I gotta stay."

"Holy Hippogriffs." Muttered Sirius backing away "I hope you know what you got your self into." He muttered

"So do I." replied James.

xxxxxxxxx

"Potter!" exclaimed the potions master

"Yeah?" asked James looking up

"Your potions blue!" exclaimed the potions master

"It's meant to be blue isn't it?" James asked squinting at the board. "Yeah." He added

"But…you never get it right first try!" the potions master sat down suddenly.

"Oh…well I had some spare time so I was going over the book." James muttered

"10 points to Griffindor." The potions master managed before staggering off. James looked surprised, Sirius was sniggering and Snape looked positively livid. Lily subconsciously smiled to her self at the cute look on James's face.

xxxxxxxxx

"Lily can I go get a book?" James asked. Kel Rodgers almost fell out of her chair. Lily frowned.

"You can come with me if you don't believe me, only I need it for what I'm doing." James added.

"Well I do need to go to the library and look up…" Lily started

"I'm not going to the library, but I guaranty where I am going will have the most helpful book ever written." James cut in. Lily's eyebrows went up. She put her quill down and followed James out of the portrait hole.

"Tell me that really happened." Kel turned to Anna.

"He said to her he'd do anything she wanted him to, to prove he loved her. She told him to stay in the common room every night and not to break any rules for a while." Anna said at the same time managing to read.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ok, now think about the subject you need the book on and follow me." James said. Once Lily nodded he walked past a piece of wall 3 times. Lily was about to ask if he was pulling her leg when a door appeared from nowhere causing her to jump. James pulled out a key and unlocked the door, letting Lily enter first. The room was darkish with tons of book cases leading out to the left, almost as many as the library. There was a fire place with a healthy glowing fire, a comfortable looking red sofa and matching chairs straight in front of them and 4 circular tables with books, parchment, quills and many other things spread across them to the right. Each had a chair with a carving on them at it, one was a wolf, another: a rat, the third a bear like dog and the last had a stag. James laughed as he picked up a plate from the table with the stag chair.

"Want a Biscuit? Nelly likes to keep us fed." James asked offering Lily the plate. She took one with a quiet thank you.

"What is this place?" she asked James looking around as she ate her biscuit.

"The Room of Requirement. It changes what it looks like for different needs and different people. It's looked like this for us since second year. The reason why we have so much time and still have perfect home work is because we get the exact books first time. There are by no means books on every subject here, just the ones we've needed or wanted. Um it's alphabetical, so finding what you need shouldn't be hard." James indicated the book cases to the left. Lily walked through them.

She discovered that a whole book case was dedicated to books on animagi, and another dedicated to werewolves. There were also a huge number of books on Quidditch, mythical animals, muggles, map making and charms. After finding a few books that looked very helpful she headed back to the fire where James was sitting at his table, quill in his mouth and glasses slightly wonky as he read through a passage. He looked up, took the quill out of his mouth.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah. This place is amazing." Lily muttered. James jotted something down, picked up the book, put it on the table with the wolf chair and picked up another book. He headed over to Lily who left the room and James locked it behind him.

"does the locking work?" asked Lily

"Not in the usual sense, it stops people getting in to our required room, others can still use it, but it'll never be the same as it is for us. I don't really understand it, I never actually read the book on the room it gave us, Moony did though, I go by what he says." James shrugged "Pork chops" he said and Lily was confused until she found they'd reached the portrait hole. James went back to his work and Lily went over to Anna and Kel.

"Have either of you heard of the room of requirement?" asked Lily.

"No…" replied Anna and Kel at the same time. Lily told them where it was and was half way through describing what it did when she noticed the other two's faces.

"What?" she asked

"We've been there." Muttered Kel

"Yeah, only it looked NOTHING like that. It was all pink and sparkly. Peeves had just dumped a bucket of water on us, my hair went frizzy straight away and I said it would be good if the toilets here were like the ones at Giston Dragon in London. They have all these potions that straighten your hair, lengthen it, curl it and so on. We opened that door and it WAS one of those bath rooms. We were dry and straightened in no time." Anna explained.

"Yeah, it changes as you require it to." Lily nodded

"They WORK in there?" asked Kel in surprise, "I mean when we think they're off plotting pranks they're doing their homework in the most educationally equipped room in Hogwarts?"

"Seems so." Muttered Lily

"Man they aren't who I thought they were." Muttered Anna. Lily felt the same and she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

xxxxxxxxx

"There Lily, I did two months do you believe me now…?" James asked

"No, that really wasn't that hard. I need something that means a lot to you and everyone knows it does…stop flirting with all the girls." Lily said

"Done." James said instantly, no questions asked. Lily blinked and opened her mouth to continue as a blonde sidled up to James.

"Hey James," she said seductively

"Hi." Was his blunt reply as he continued to look at Lily. The blonde looked startled for a minute before continuing

"I was wondering…" James cut over her

"I'm busy at the moment Shelly." He said and the blonde stopped walking causing her to get left behind

"But my names Jess." She muttered.

"ok, I've got it." decided Lily. "You have to loose the next Quidditch match." This stopped James dead.

"Lose…" he mouthed

"You said anything." Lily replied as she walked off.

xxxxxxxxx

James couldn't believe he was doing it. He was flying around the Quidditch pitch, planning to lose. To let Ravenclaw catch the snitch. Griffindor were 140 points down if they got the snitch they'd win hands down. James sighed. Neil Gibbon, the Ravenclaw seeker, suddenly dived a few feet below James and he closed his eyes. 'here goes' he thought. Then he heard Lily's voice and opened his eyes to look at the stand.

"CATCH IT!" she was yelling "I WANT YOU TO CATCH IT!" James looked at her a few seconds before diving in a spiral, much faster than Neil. He reached out and snatched the snitch, seconds before Neil would have.

"AND GRIFINDOR WIN!" yelled Harvy Bone, the commentator. The Grifindor supporters erupted in cheers.

"What was that mate?" asked Sirius as James landed next to him.

"I don't know." Growled James before he stormed off.

xxxxxxxxx

Lily was walking along the corridor alone, thinking about how James almost purposefully didn't catch the snitch because she'd asked him too. She didn't realise said person was walking towards her looking very angry. Next minute her back was against the wall and James's hands were either side of her head.

"You are messing with me and I won't have it!" he growled at her

"You are blatantly toying with me and it hurts. You call me arrogant, self centred and immature yet you don't realise you're exactly the same. The only difference is that I've changed, for you, to make you happy and all you do is take my heart and calmly shred it up. I tried, god Lily I tried, but it was like trying to get a stone wall to talk, you're cold enough. No more, I've had it!" James slammed his hands against the wall for emphasis before turning and leaving as quickly as he'd arrived. Lily blinked a few times before heading back to the common room. In the next few days she hardly saw James at all, he never looked her way, but he wasn't the same person he had been, his laugh was a little too fake, his eyes a little too bright.

xxxxxxxxx

It was the last week before the Christmas holidays and Lily wanted to apologise before then in case he went home. It was the first year she wasn't and she didn't know if he stayed or not. However she couldn't find him anywhere, she'd sit in the common room all night waiting for him and wake up in the morning. On the last evening as she was heading into the great hall she saw him head out into the snow. She ran after him and saw he was half way towards the Forest.

"James!" she called and he turned around to see who it was, she was quite close to him and saw a shadow pass over his face before he turned and ran into the forest, becoming a stag and cantering off as soon as he was under cover. Lily fell to the ground and hugged her knees. Tears falling on her cold hands before she realised it.

"Well done Evans." She muttered scornfully to herself "You manage to drive off the only man to love you more than anything just as you start to care for him." She bit down on her arm to prevent herself from screaming before heading back to the tower. Suddenly she wasn't hungry any more. She curled herself up on her bed and let the tears fall once more. She was unsure why she was crying, and she kept thinking of James.

'What a time to be rejected by the one you love.' She thought to herself before stiffening. She went over all of the facts and found it was true. In the two months James had stayed in the common room, not counting the full moon, she'd learnt things about him, had seen a different side of him. And the fact that he'd sacrificed at least a year's worth of time to find out how to become an animagi, to help a friend through a hard part of their life, showed he was sincere and by no means self-centred. She fell asleep and slept late into the morning. She went downstairs expecting Anna to be in the common room. Instead the only one there was James. She stopped heart in her throat. James looked up at her for a few seconds before getting up and heading over to the portrait hole.

"James, wait please." Lily begged, tears springing to her eyes. James stopped a few feet from the back of the portrait and turned around. Lily walked up to him.

"James I..." Lily looked around for inspiration and ended looking up. Above their heads was a bunch of mistletoe.

"James…mistletoe." She said. He looked up snorted and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Lily looked down and closed her eyes, tears falling from her eyes. James made a noise as if he was leaving and Lily's head snapped up, her hand shot out grabbing the front of his shirt. James looked mildly surprised. Lily yanked him forward towards her and kissed him firmly on the lips. He stiffened for a second before responding. As the kiss started to get heated James pulled back panting, a question in his slightly cloudy eyes. Lily blinked half closed lids at him.

"Damn that's worth getting up for." She muttered "I might go back to bed." She started to turn away but James caught her hand.

"Lily…" he started but she spun and buried her head in his chest

"I wasn't messing you about, at least I didn't mean to, once I realised you would lose for me I couldn't let you, it was too…I fe…you had to catch the snitch." Lily babbled softly. James stepped back a bit and raised Lily's head. Her tears were falling once more.

"Forgive me?" she asked, voice barely a whisper. "I can change too…" she started but James kissed away her tears and her voice failed.

"I don't want yo to change, it's you I love. Well you can love me instead of hating me, that'd be a good change," James whispered into her ear in a husky voice "Or at least liking. I could live with that." He finished, almost to himself. Lily's breath quickened as his lips hovered over hers

"Oh I think I can manage that." Lily muttered sealing his lips with hers.

xxxxxxxxx

"I must be blind or something." Lily muttered a few hours later as they sat cuddled up on the sofa.

"I mean it took me until you started to avoid me for me to realise I loved you." Lily blushed. It was the first time she'd put into words the strange new feeling that had begun to blossom like a flower in her chest. James slowly turned to her before kissing her swiftly.

"Better late than never." He grinned, the special grin he seemed to save for her. "And I'm glad; I was having trouble staying mad, that's why I was avoiding you." He confessed quietly. Lily laughed before leaning over, she paused mere millimetres away and asked

"James, will you go out with me?" against his lips.

"That's my line." He growled, eyes sparkling

"Role reversal." Lily whispered with a smile

"Ahh, well the answer I always got was some from of no. However since I am now you I can change it." he paused dramatically "Hell yeah!" He laughed, kissing her.

xxxxxxxxx

"We really need to sort those two out." Muttered Anna to Sirius as they headed back to the common room.

"Well, that IS why we locked them in there." He replied with a laugh. "Hey 'Lady they tried to come out?" he asked the portrait of the fat lady

"Not at all, in fact they haven't even argued." She giggled gleefully.

"Hmm, well open up please…oh! Christmas pudding." Sirius frowned as the Fat Lady swung forward, he let Anna go in first and didn't notice she'd shopped until he bumped into her. She was staring, eyes wide at Lily and James who were fast asleep on the sofa, faces inches apart, arms rapped around each other. Sirius dusted his hands off.

"That was easy." He grinned and Anna rolled her eyes, they registered the mistletoe she was under and stopped. Sirius looked at and slowly began to smile. Anna's eyes widened but she didn't make a move. Slowly Sirius stepped forward and gently kissed her lips. A cushion hit the back of his head and he span towards the sofa where James was grinning and Lily was giggling, head buried in James's chest.

"You two finally figured it out." Commented James and Sirius laughed until he cried.

"God I'm hungry." He muttered straightening. "Lets go see Nelly and the others!" he exclaimed grabbing Anna's hand and dashing back out the portrait hole.

"Who?" Lily asked James as he stood up

"One of the house elves that work down in the kitchen." James explained offering his hand. Lily took it and kept hold of it as they left the Grifindor tower. Lily looked at her wonderful boyfriend. He loved her so much that it shone out of his eyes when he looked at her. She didn't love him that much yet but she knew that she would soon. The more she'd learn about him, the real him, the more she'd fall in love. Lily couldn't wait.

THE END

A/N:

Eh, can't believe I wrote that in one sitting! I never do! Well, there's something off with it but I don't have the time to actually go over it and find out what, I'm meant to be revising for my exams. It probably moved too fast…anyway that's what the review button is for! So you can say if it was good, bad or indifferent. Please review!

Laz

x


End file.
